The Poke-Shifters
by MetalheadTitan
Summary: There are people in this world who are gifted with the power to change from human to Pokemon at any given time. They are outcasts and hated by society just because of their differences. The group of friends must come together to stop the sinister Team Malice from dominating the world and enslaving both Humanity and Pokemon alike.
1. The Story Begins

There are "special" kinds of people in this world that humanity was never supposed to know existed. Somehow the word got out of these "special" people and they freely walk among us, hiding who they are until they are needed. They act like superheroes that show up to save the day but really they are just like you and me, I would know after all, I'm one of them.

"Today was like any other day living in our apartment, There's me, Joe a fifteen year old dreamer who wants peace in the world but can't find it.

There's my friend Sam and his brothers Conor and Max who constantly fight and then of course there's Emily and Eliza who are sisters that ran away from home when their powers where discovered by their parents.

And then there was Jade, we don't know much about Jade because she just showed up a year ago and just kind of "blends in" with us so we let her stay.

What makes us so special is that we are what we call Poke Shifters which are people who morph into Pokemon.

I can turn into a chesnaught while Sam turns into a charizard and his brothers are sceptile and Swampert. Emily and Eliza are Audino and Riolu. The weird thing is that Jade is a Lucario which causes Eliza to see her as a role model.

"Wanna go get some food?" Emily asks us after waking up from a nap. "Sure, where do you wanna go?" I ask her because we have nothing to eat. "Let's get some sushi!" screams Eliza because she and Emily love sushi. "Sure why not? We don't have anything else to eat." Admitted Sam as he walked and soon coughed as sparks came from his mouth.

We get dressed and head out to get some food where I order some ramen, Sam and his brothers got some hibachi chicken while Emily and Eliza get some rice and sushi rolls and Jade got a burger from a food truck.

"I hear that the crime rate has gone up recently because of that new Team Malice showed up." Jade brings up after eating out the tomatoes from her burger. "Doesn't matter, there a bunch of pussies anyways, they have no right to harass us in our city!" Conor says as he starts to raise his voice.

"Excuse me?!" We hear from across the restaurant. A man stood up and he was a member of Team Malice Who quickly pulled out a revolver. Soon several men stepped out from the shadows with guns in their hands all pointed at us. "Come on Conor, you really screwed the pooch on that one!" Yelled Max.

"Well at least I don't look like a horse!" Conor yelled back. "We have the same face dumb ass!" Max screamed back at his identical brother. "Well at least I don't look like either of you!" Sam yelled at his brothers who were now in a steaming rage.

The attackers pointed their guns and had the looks of men with itchy trigger fingers. "Listen, when I say now we transform while I turn my arms into shields to protect us. When I remove my arms, show no mercy." I told my friends as we prepared a strategy for the assault.

"FIRE!" One of the thugs screams as bullets head my way. "NOW!" I scream at the top of my lungs and form my hands into large spiky shields.

When the bullets stop all that can be seen is a green spiny dome in the center of the room. I quickly remove the dome as I am now a chesnaught with a charizard, audino, a Lucario, a sceptile, a Riolu and a Swampert all leap out and begin attacking the surrounding thugs. Waves of vines, water pulses, flamethrower and aura spheres are launched everywhere.

As the commotion settles all the thugs are left on the ground unconscious and bleeding. We turn back to our human forms, grab our food and run for home.


	2. Revenge is Hell

_Alright guys, next part of Poke Shifters. In this chapter we introduce a major character to the story with a dark past and a thirst for blood. Also, I'm going to head back to my old shitty fics and re-structuring them to look nicer and easier to read._

We finally made it home as the police began to show up at the restaurant. We check the news to see what is happening down at the restaurant.

"Seventeen members of Team Malice were arrested today at the local sushi bar downtown; we have an interview with the owner of the restaurant." That's all we needed to hear.

I looked around at everyone else who seemed to be out of breath but unscaved from the brawl. "Everyone ok?" I ask worried about my friends. "Were fine, just tired." Jade panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"And full, that meal was amazing!" Sam beamed as he began licking his lips at the thought of having more.

I turn off the T.V. and walk over to my coach bed and try to go to sleep. "Goodnight guys." I murmured while trying to get some sleep.

The rest of the gang just sigh and lie down where they were and dozed off. These guys may be idiots, but they're my idiots.

==========================MORNING=============================

I wake up and yawn as I see Sam cooking bacon with the flame on his tail. "Morning, You do know we have a stove, right?" I ask him, still have asleep. "I do but the stove is shit so i figured I would use my fire instead." Sam began to choke as the bacon burst into flames and smoke entered his lungs.

I laughed at him and he threw the flaming bacon in the sink. Conor entered the room from the smoke filling up his. He grew his large shrubbed tail and began to fan the smoke away from the smoke detector.

"Nice one Sam, next time don't give away our location trying to make bacon, ok." Conor sneered at Sam. Sam just threw his hands up in the air and left the room in anger.

Eliza entered the room while brushing her teeth with her aura ability. "Hey guys, I got my paycheck yesterday so I'm heading for the convenience store, want anything?" she asks rubbing her eyes and spitting in the sink.

"Get me some instant ramen, I'm craving that right now." I piped up as I was finally awake. "Sure, whatever, Need anything Conor?" She asked looking in his direction as he was still rapidly fanning smoke.

Conor just shook his head no signaling Eliza that she could leave. Eliza walked out the door and closed it behind her to go and get my ramen.

Jade burst into the room waving her arms rapidly and yelling "Holy shit you guys, turn on the news right now!"

We turn on the news to see something truly horrific. "Early this morning around 4:45 AM this man was found impaled into a wall behind the local convenience store." The reporter began as the gruesome sight was revealed on camera to which I almost threw up.

"The man was found with unknown characters carved into his arms and the word 'vengeance' written in his own blood, the perpetrator has yet to be revealed but more on the story after this."

The news anchor finished the story as we turned off the T.V. we were in a state of panic. Emily ran into the room looking like she had just watched a man die. "I'm going to get Eliza!, if I'm not back in half an hour call the police I might be dead!" she screamed.

She burst out the door at full speed almost throwing herself down the stairs of the apartment building.

I was worried about her so i got up and was in pursuit of her to make sure she would stay alive.

===CONVENIENCE STORE===

I walked up to the store to see people surrounding the place and the corpse splattered on the wall with Emily entering the store after her sister.

As I walk into the building I can already see the two sisters conversing about their current situation and I realized that I wasn't the only one watching them.

A man on the other side of the aisle seemed to have a strange fascination with the two girls. He had dark black hair, white skin, grey eyes and an angry look on his face.

I ducked around to the other aisle as the girls grabbed their groceries and made their way to the checkout. The figure soon followed them.

Once Emily and Eliza left the store the weird guy began to follow them, hands in jacket pockets and jacket collar raised high over his neck.

I began to follow him in a kind of following-ception sort of deal as he tailed the sisters. They soon made a turn into an alley-way, great idea guys, someone just got murdered and you want to take a suspicious alley shortcut.

Both me and the weird guy followed them into the alley. I knew it, this guy was the murderer. He began to pick up his pace until he raised his voice at the girls.

"You two seem to know your way around these parts don't you?" he asked causing the twins to stop dead in their tracks.

Eliza turned around and looked at him with a blue glint in her eye, her aura. "And, what's that supposed to mean?" she asked now looking very concerned for her sister's and her own safety.

The man pulled a whistle out of his pocket and blew into it with a lot of power. "You'll see." he smirked.

Just then the ground shook slightly and two figures could be seen in the sky, one being a Gligar and the other a Salamence.

This was going to be one of the toughest battles the three ever faced.


End file.
